The Next Morning
by Rabidnar
Summary: It was one thing to wake up naked with a one night stand, it was an entirely different ballgame to wake up naked in your co-worker's home.  Set AU;last night's episode
1. The Next Morning

Not what I normally write. Not very detailed or serious. Possibly ooc. But...whatever. This fic will have 3 chapters. Enjoy!  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own House nor these characters. Blah. Blah. Blah. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Next Morning<strong>

Sometimes she thought the morning sun was a total bitch. Remy had never been a morning person, but it was those mornings when her head was pounding and light was spilling endlessly in through the windows that really made her wish the sun had an off switch. Hangovers should've been the norm by now, something she had gotten used to considering how often she woke up with them. It was always the same routine though: drink away the pain, wake up in even more pain, swear to never drink again, then repeat the process.

Muffling a groan, she stretched her arms out in front of her and arched her bare back like a cat. It had been a long night and as soon as the memories came flashing back, she collapsed back down and kept her eyes shut in desperate longing to go back to sleep until her alarm went off. She absently scratched at her cheek then reached over to grab her watch off the nightstand to check the time. Her hand only managed to catch air and she continued feeling around for a moment before realizing the table wasn't there.

"Shit," she exhaled under her breath then slowly opened her eyes. Squinting, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light. It didn't come as a shock that she was waking up naked in someone else's bed, more that she couldn't even remember going out the previous night.

The room was simple, just a bed, dresser, and other necessities without any extravagant decorations. Men's clothes were scattered across the floor; a few t-shirts and button downs along with dress pants and several pairs of jeans. No sign of her own clothes though. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she carefully wrapped the comforter around herself incase her previous one night stand were to walk in. He'd obviously seen her naked the previous night, but there was a certain discomfort that came with being naked around people when she was sober.

Her clothes had to be there somewhere though. Ignoring her aching head's attempt to protest, she swung her legs over the side of the bed then stood up. Unless the undressing had happened before she got to the bedroom, her clothes were bound to be found. Not wanting to feel like she was intruding, she began moving around articles of clothing with her toes. Turning her back to the door, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes to check above the dresser.

"Morning," a voice deadpanned suddenly from the doorway. The accent was unmistakable.

Remy dropped back down on flat feet and spun in a circle, tangling her feet in the blanket. She gripped the front of it tightly and yanked it back up before any part of her could be exposed. Her lips parted slightly and she gaped wide-eyed at Chase as he leaned casually and fully-dressed against the door frame.

"Your, uh, your shirt and panties are in the living room if you want them," he told her with a barely visible smirk, stepping out of the way so she could walk past and get them. "Are you okay?"

_I'm fine. No problems here. Nothing an anvil to my head couldn't solve. _"Yeah," she responded a little too quickly with an exaggerated nod. "I guess I just…" She rubbed her nose to create enough time to think of an excuse. "…forgot where I was for a moment." Digging her nails into the think fabric of the blanket, she inched past him toward the living room.

"Not shocking," Chase answered, following a few feet behind her. "Considering how wasted you were last night, I'm shocked you're implying you remembered."

Spotting a navy pair of underwear and a white button-down shirt on the couch, she hurried over to them. "Where are my pants?" she inquired, struggling to get her clothes on without dropping the blanket.

"You don't remember, do you?" The smirk not fading, Chase planted himself on the arm of a chair.

"Just because I don't remember where my clothes ended up while we were -"

"You think I took advantage of you?" Chase asked, arching a brow.

"I wasn't implying that," Remy answered quickly with a shake of her head. "I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was drinking." Content her shirt came to her mid-thighs, she tossed the comforter on the couch.

"But you think I had sex with you?" Resting his elbow on the back of the chair, Chase leaned his head against his hand, his brows raised in amusement.

This conversation wasn't going in the direction she had expected it to. "You know," she started, sliding one of her hands up the back of her neck and entangling her fingers in her hair. "I would love to stay and talk about this with you, maybe even grab some coffee, but…I probably should be going." She made an exaggerated hand-movement toward the door. "I'm having this problem finding my pants though, so if you could just…"

"Maybe we should talk about this." He dropped his hand down to his side and straightened up. "Would you like some coffee?"

She stood there dumbfounded. _You know, I'm glad you think this is funny. _The heat was rushing to her cheeks and she balled her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms to distract herself. It was one thing to wake up naked with a one night stand, it was an entirely different ballgame to wake up naked in your co-worker's home. "Chase," she all but snapped, tilting her head to the side and giving him a look that clearly asked what the hell was wrong with him.

His entertainment slowly began to fade and he leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. "Thirteen, how much of last night do you remember?"

She pursed her lips together for a moment then rocked back on her heels. "I should probably sit down for this, shouldn't I?"

He clenched his teeth and wrinkled his nose with a barely noticeable nod. "Yeah, you probably should," he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what d'you think happened? And where are Remy's pants? ;D<strong>


	2. The Previous Night

**A Wilde Handful: **Haha. No, apparently, she can't! I've never really noticed their chemistry. -doesn't pay attention-  
><strong>Miralinda: <strong>I know. I'm used to writing Cadley too. Have no fear though, I'm not jumping ship! I just thought maybe I'd expand my horizons, attract some new readers, y'know.  
><strong>Chase: <strong>God! Fine! But only because you asked where Remy's pants are like 20 times last night...and because Noelle is making me post this. xD  
><strong>Christine: <strong>Thank you. I don't know if I'll be writing any other Chirteen stories - it's possible, but I hope some great writers emerge so you'll have something to read!  
><strong>Noelle: <strong>I diiid write another chapter. And there's one more after this one that I'll post tomorrow night. x3  
><strong>Jaffa: <strong>Thanks. I honestly sit here repeating lines and movements over and over, trying to picture in my head if I can see them happen on the show. It's nice to know that I'm not completely off.  
><strong>Pao: <strong>Thank you.  
><strong>Serendipity: <strong>I'm trying, I really am. Things have just been harder and confusing lately, and writing Signal Fire makes me far too emotional. When I can numb myself a bit, I promise I'll update.  
><strong>Speak: <strong>Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
><strong>Kaia: <strong>Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>Jennio: <strong>Wow. Enthusiasm! That's the kind of reviews I like to have! xD

I was gonna post this later, but Noelle made me post now. And Chase (my friend, not ChaseChase) helped. So...I hope you enjoy chapter two!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Previous Night<strong>

Chase handed Remy a mug of coffee then lowered himself back down on the arm of the chair. He took a few sips from his own mug, letting the hot liquid rest in his mouth for a moment before swallowing. "Do you want the PG version or the -"

"Just tell me everything," Remy cut him off. She sipped on her coffee and leaned back against the couch, adjusting the blanket over her bare legs. Her head was thumping significantly less now, but that didn't make her any more eager to remember what had happened the previous night.

_Sighing quietly, Chase opened his apartment door and tossed the keys on the stand beside it. He gripped the Starbucks cup he was holding, barely aware of the coffee inside burning his hand. It had been one of the longest nights he'd had in awhile. After walking Remy to her car, he had gone to the nearest rest-stop, unsure if he would even make it home without some caffeine. _

_His apartment was dark, but after living there for long enough there was no need to turn on the light. The moon was shining in through the window just enough that he could see where he was going. Exhaling, he forgot about drinking the rest of the coffee and set the cup down next to his keys before pulling his shirt up over his head. As he made his way back to his bedroom, he dropped the article of clothing on the floor. _

_The sound of his door creaking caused him to stop. He mustn't have shut it. Rubbing his hand across his face, he turned and made his way back to the living room. A dark shadow in the doorway caused him to freeze. Squinting, he took a step forward and let his eyes adjust to the dim light. "Thirteen?" _

_She was standing in the doorway in nothing but her shirt and underwear, gripping a coffee mug. She took a long swallow of whatever was inside then tossed the cup on the carpeted floor._

Remy glanced down at the mug she was drinking coffee out of. "I knew this looked familiar," she murmured, looking it over. She sniffed it, still able to smell a light stench of vodka. Why she was drinking vodka out of a coffee mug last night, she wasn't even going to begin trying to remember.

"_Are you okay?" Chase took several more steps forward and pushed the door closed behind her as he looked her over. "Where are your pants?" He glanced up and arched a brow in confusion._

"_At home," Remy replied, pointing a finger at him. "Or maybe in the car. I don't know." She quickly unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it over on the couch then took a step forward so their chests were pressed together._

_Chase glanced down, swallowing hard as he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly pressed her lips against his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He could taste the alcohol immediately. Scotch, vodka, possibly others he wasn't even sure of. "You're drunk," he stated, pulling back. He wasn't sure why he didn't realize it the moment he noticed her half-naked in his doorway, but he chocked it off to exhaustion. _

"_Mm," was always Remy responded. She grabbed his hands and pressed them against her breasts._

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" Chase asked.

Remy was gaping at the floor, her eyes wide and her mouth half open with her tongue pressed against the roof of her mouth. "Keep going," she demanded, trying to ignore how hot her face suddenly felt.

_Remy pushed him backwards while he was still in a state of shock that he was touching her breasts then knocked him over onto the couch. She pressed their lips together again then slid her panties off and tossed them to the side._

_Chase quickly pulled away and gripped her arms, trying to keep her at arms length. "Thirteen," he said firmly. "I'm not having sex with you." He hoped the simple statement was enough to make her back off._

"_What the fuck?" she exploded in sudden anger. "You can't just…just…" She made a few dramatic arm movements, still straddling him. "You can't just shove me down and make me want to jump you then tell me we're not having sex!"_

_He stared at her for a moment then eased her off of him and onto the couch. How shoving her made her want to jump him, he didn't even know. "You're drunk," he reminded her as he stood. He put her shirt and panties beside her. "Put these back on. There's a blanket in the hall closet if you need it." He considered finding and taking her keys, but she really didn't look like she planned on going anywhere. "We can…talk about having sex in the morning." He hoped she didn't remember this in the morning. _

_Trying to subtly adjust his pants, he turned and began making his way back to the bedroom. _

Remy groaned and dropped her face to her hands, balancing the mug between her legs. That couldn't be the whole story considering she had woken up naked in his bedroom. "This story doesn't leave this apartment, you got it?" God forbid her other co-workers, or even worse House, found out about this. She'd never live it down. House would make sure 'Beloved Almost-Raper of Chase' was engraved on her tombstone.

"Do you want me to-"

"Shut up and keep talking," Remy replied, not caring that she was contradicting herself.

"_Hey! Chase!" Remy got to her feet and followed him, not stopping until they were in his room. She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "You can't just - you can't just walk away!"_

"_Yes, I can," Chase answered. He turned and sat down on the edge of the bed. "We're both exhausted." He lifted his hand and pointed back out toward the living room, feeling like he was trying to convince a stubborn puppy to sit. _

_Remy was having none of it. She walked forward and shoved him onto his back, straddling his stomach. "Fuck me," she demanded, shoving her hands down his pants._

_Chase drew in a breath, feeling himself harden. He hissed and grabbed her arms, trying to pull her hands back up, to no avail. She tried to kiss him again and he turned his head to the side, struggling to get his legs up and around her so he could flip them over._

_Remy paused to watch his flailing legs and struggling arms for a moment. She pursed her lips together in shock then looked at his face. "I've never done it like this before," she stated. "I'm willing to try anything kinky you want."_

_If his hands weren't busy trying to remove her hands from his pants, this would have been a moment to face palm. "I'm trying to get you _off_," he told her._

"_Good," she stated. "I'm trying to get you off too."_

_Chase flipped her over and reached into his pants. He grabbed her hands and pulled them out then stretched them up above her head. _

"_Ooh, you want it like this." Remy winked at him despite that her eyelids were beginning to get droopy. She squirmed a bit, frowning when she realized he was making no effort to do anything besides hold her down._

_Chase stared at her a moment then sighed. He moved so his knees were on either side of her, holding her in place, and kept her hands down with one of his hands. Using his free hand, he began gathering up the comforter on the bed and wrapping it around her. He moved her hands down one at a time, fully cocooning her in the blanket. Despite the discomfort in his pants, he laid down on his side with one of his legs and arms draped over her to keep her in place._

"_What are you doing?" She made minimal efforts to move, inching further to the side until she was pressed against his chest. She lulled her head to the side and looked up at him with tired, questioning eyes._

"_Keeping myself from being assaulted," he answered. She looked confused now, beginning to glance nervously around his bedroom. "Close your eyes." He slid his arm under her neck and tucked his face against her hair, unsure how the transition from holding her down to just holding her close had happened._

"_Okay," she whispered, letting her eyes flutter shut. _

_He waited until she stopped fidgeting and her breaths evened out to let her go. He slid her away from him and loosened the blankets around her then carefully got up and made his way back to the living room._

"Chase, I am so sorry." She looked up at him, one hand over her mouth in shock. "I don't what got into me." She shook her head. "I never-"

"I'm sorry too," Chase told her, his smirk returning.

Remy furrowed her brows. "What are _you_ sorry for?" she asked. "I'm the one that practically-"

"You don't even remember our first kiss," he answered, shaking his head, feigning disappointment. "Usually a girl remembers when she walks into my house and tries to eat my face."

Remy leaned over the arm of the couch and smacked his arm. "I did not try to eat your face," she defended herself. "I at least know I can kiss, even when I'm drunk."

"Well, maybe next time you can prove you're not a cannibal trying to devour me when you're not drunk," he stated casually as he got up to take his mug to the sink.

She sat up straight and tilted her head to the side. "Next time?" she responded as she stood. "I don't think so. Now, do you have anything to wear as pants so I can get out of here?"

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter left. Will their co-workers find out? Will there be a 'next time'? Is Remy turning into Ke$ha and becoming a cannibal? Ohwait, Taub already stole the title of Ke$ha with the glitter.<strong>


	3. The Here And Now

**Noelle: **Thaaanks. Glad you like it! x3  
><strong>A Wilde Handful: <strong>You read my mind, actually. I think that honestly Chase did learn a lot from his relationship with Cameron.  
><strong>Chase (aka: Imnotawuaa?): <strong>...Yeah. There's no need for a comment on that. xD  
><strong>Miralinda: <strong>Hm. Do you think she's really ooc? Ik this fic is kinda ooc, but I was aiming for at least slightly in character. Is it that she's ooc or that you just don't like her with Chase? That's not an accusing question, I'm just trying to broaden what I write and I'd like to be able to write my characters as well as possible. Ik that I'd have problems with Chase, but...I wasn't sure I would with Remy. I think that the writers haven't really given her a personality, so it's possible to take her character in several different ways and still have it be at least semi-accurate. Please give me your thoughts? I would really love to hear them.  
><strong>Christine: <strong>Haha. I'm sure everyone was thinking the same thing.  
><strong>Minx: <strong>Idk about "hot sex". xD  
><strong>Nene: <strong>Thank you!

1. I can't write straight sex. Penises are disgusting. Keep that in mind this chapter, okay? xD  
>2. Thank you, Kevin, for your...er..."help" with this chapter. I will definitely keep inserting 'rod a' into 'slot b' in mind...and also that there is nothing more romantic than a raft! Wtf. xD And also thanks to my friend Erin for help with this chapter.<br>3. I was thinking about writing a longer, more serious and indepth Chirteen fic. I'll tell you what. If I get 8 requests for another fic, I'll write one, k? So if you want another Chirteen fic, tell me in your review. Keep in mind that it will not in anyway get in the way of writing Cadley. Updates are gonna come at the same slow speed no matter what because of my emotional problems being attached to Signal Fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Here And Now<strong>

No co-workers had found out about the previous night; that was a plus. After Remy left his house, it was like nothing had ever happened. It was just an awkward dream that didn't need to be remembered, but Chase wasn't sure he wanted to forget it completely. He kept shaking the thoughts out of his head. If there was one thing he learned from Cameron, relationships that started under the influence never worked out. But who was to say they were starting a relationship? He wasn't even sure they were friends.

Trying to shake the thoughts that had plagued him all day at work, Chase walked into his dark apartment. He put his keys on the stand and kicked his shoes off then shut the door behind him. The apartment felt empty with the knowledge that he hadn't been alone the night before. He missed the company, but it was a feeling he had learned to adjust to after Cameron left. Shaking his head, he began making his way back to his bedroom.

The door creaked.

Chase froze in the hall, sure he was hearing things. Perhaps he was more exhausted than he thought he was. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Chase?" Remy's voice called into the apartment.

He turned around and walked quickly back down the hall, stopping in the living room. Exhaling, he took in her appearance. She was wearing another white button-down shirt and black panties. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking for any signs she'd been drinking again.

"I'm not drunk," she stated with a smirk, watching him stare. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her with her heel. "I came back to prove to you I can kiss."

Chase stared at her dumbfounded for a moment. "I was kidding about that earlier," he told her. "You don't have to prove anything." Something told him she wasn't really looking to prove herself to anyone though.

She took a few steps across the room then stood in front of him so they were almost touching. "You're sure about that?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. Her lips were only inches away from his own and he found himself wondering what she tasted like without alcohol. She smelled like vanilla and an intoxicating scent that was unique to only her. "I'm sure about that," he responded finally in a gravelly voice. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, sliding one hand around her back and the other into her hair.

She kissed him back, lightly resting her hands on his cheeks. This wasn't what she had anticipated. In her head, she had seen herself busting down the door and shoving him onto the couch like she had before. Instead, she was lost in the moment, just taking it all in.

Chase was first to pull away for air. He backed off a few centimeters and gazed at her, taking in the look in her eye that was a mixture of lust and longing. It was all he needed to continue. Gripping her shirt, he quickly began to undo the buttons.

"I want something I can remember." Remy hastily unbutton his pants then pushed them down so he could step out of them. He was struggling with her shirt buttons so she began to help undo them with one hand, pushing him back to the couch with the other. Her shirt was off by the time they fell onto the cushions and she tossed it in a random direction.

He gripped her ass and pulled her so she was straddling his lap then pressed his lips against hers again.

She pulled back and managed to get his shirt up over his head and throw it behind her. "No one knows about this, got it?" she murmured, sitting up on her knees and trying to push his boxers off. A groan caught in the back of her throat as he pressed up against between her thighs. "This isn't No Strings Attached where you come into work tomorrow with a balloon and then everyone knows."

"What about if I hang a banner above your locker?" He chuckled as she shot him a look and growled at him. "Are there strings-"

She flipped onto her back and pulled him on top of her before he could finish the question. Before he could do anything, she was working at taking her own underwear off then kicking them to the bottom of the couch.

He quickly began trailing kisses from her mouth to her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, causing her to arch her back so their bare stomachs were pressed against each other. He was already hard but felt himself get more so when she wrapped her legs around his waist, her heated wet center pressed up against him. Her nails dug into his back and he began to suck on her collarbone.

"Thirteen…" He began kissing his way back up to her mouth, sliding his hand across her stomach then up to her chest to fondle her breasts. Her nipples hardened beneath his fingers and he rubbed his thumb across each one, resisting the urge to kiss back down there and take them in his mouth.

"It's Remy," she corrected him through heavy breathing. She lowered her legs back down and rubbed her hands up to his shoulders. His muscles flexed beneath her palms.

"Remy," he corrected himself. He slid his hand back down her stomach then let his fingers slide across her slippery center. She grunted and scrunched up her face in pleasure. She gasped in surprise as he inserted two of his fingers inside of her and began slowly maneuvering them back and forth. Her hands gripped his shoulders tighter, her nails digging into the skin.

He pulled out of her then positioned himself so his now swollen and throbbing erection was positioned against her center. For a moment he considered asking if she really wanted this, but the look on her face was all the answer he needed. He pressed himself into her, moaning as her warm, wet wall wrapped tightly around his length.

She bucked up against him and he began moving back and forth, their hips grinding hard enough together that neither of them would probably want to be walking the next morning. Her mouth stayed centimeters away from his, catching his lips in kisses or between her teeth every chance she got.

The moment was lost in heavy breathing and guttural moans that seemed to echo throughout the entire apartment.

"Fuck." The pressure started slowly then turned into a wave of ecstasy that washed over her entire body. She moaned loudly and pushed herself up on her elbows, biting down against his shoulder to keep the neighbors from hearing.

The fresh wave of moist heat surrounding him caused him to jerk and he quickly found himself following her into the pleasurable abyss. He muffled his own cry against her neck then collapsed down on top of her, panting for air.

Remy stayed under him, wrapped in his embrace until she caught her breath. She carefully rolled him off of her then leaned down and grabbed her shirt. She pulled on the flimsy material then began buttoning up the buttons.

Rolling onto his side, Chase furrowed his brow at her. "You're leaving?" he asked, barely getting an answer besides a small humming noise and a nod. "Then what was this?"

She stood and grabbed her panties, slipping them on before glancing back at him. "What should've happened last night." She pursed her lips together and watched him for a moment before forcing a smile and backing up toward the door. "I'll…see you at work tomorrow?"

Chase nodded. He propped himself up on his elbows, staring at the door even after she left. That's all it was. The here and now. What should have happened the previous night.

* * *

><p><strong>Don'tkillme!<strong>


End file.
